Rise from the Ashes
by FireElemental159
Summary: Ria has always been searching for someone to tell her how she came to be at the X-Mansion 15 years ago. Logan has been looking for a piece of his past. When the two meet, they clash, but soon find they have a connection both don't remember in the hidden past. Follows the trilogy. Rated T for some language and themes. I only own my OC, Ria, the rest belongs to Marvel.
1. Prologue

Prologue- 15 years ago

Logan saw all of the mutants Styker had taken for their abilities, the oldest being around eighteen or so, the youngest, only four. It was a little girl, her hair a wild tangle of reddish curls, with large brown eyes. She had a brace around her head to disable her mutation. Logan felt rage at Stryker for stealing away the children for a power he wanted. He released the adamantium claws and ran down the aisle, breaking every lock. The girl clung to the boy whose eyes were covered in thick padding.

He knew he had to get every single one of them out. "Come on." He and Kayla led the children out and when they got separated, he could sense they were ok. Until the bullet shot into his skull.

The memories, gone, faces unfamiliar. He had no idea where he was, just that the dog tags around his neck said one word he would carry for the rest of his life. _Wolverine._


	2. Something Familiar

The drawing of the mansion spread out on my sketch pad in the hues of grays and blacks from my graphite pencil. The real mansion was much livelier, lush from the summer sun, with all of the students running around- or in some cases, flying- enjoying their free period before classes would start up again at one. This was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it was peaceful, until a gust of wind came from above. The trees were thrust in all directions, a branch hitting me directly in the stomach, throwing me off onto the hard ground. From there I saw the Blackbird land in the opening in the basketball court.

I levitated myself up and ran into the school, through the corridors, and down into the underbelly of the mansion to the X-Men level. Before I even had time to run to the Blackbird, Scott and Storm came in; Scott dragging an unconscious man that I couldn't really make out the face of, and Storm leading a frightened girl a little younger than me. She had a round face, scared brown eyes and tangled brown hair. _Rogue._ Her name appeared in my head as our eyes made contact.

"Ria, take her up to the Professor, she scared out her wits."

The force of her power engulfed me, and I knew I could not touch her skin, so I gently touched her covered wrist. "Rogue, it'll be ok." _We're going to help your friend and you two will be safe from all who try to hurt you, ok?_

Rogue nodded, allowing me guide her to the elevator, to which we road in silence. I didn't try to look into her mind; it would only hurt her more. When the elevator doors opened, Rogue whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "The Professor is going to kick me out."

I turned around, not meeting her eyes. "No, he won't. I know what your power is, Rogue, and it is nothing to mine on the dangerous scale. With a single thought I could kill you. But, that's nothing… God, I think I made it worse." I looked up and giggled. "Sorry."

Rogue smiled weakly. "No, it didn't make it worse." I walked with her to the Professor's office. She went in alone, but I knew the Professor would take care of her. As I got to the elevator again to go and see how Scott could explain how they found the two, I thought about the school. I came here at a young age, very young, around four or so, with Scott. I didn't remember where we were before that, but I found my older sister, Jean, already here. Whenever I asked about it, no one would talk about where I came from, all I got out of them was I was kidnapped, but the Professor saved me.

The elevator dinged, causing me to get out. The X-Men level of the school was a high-tech set-up, metallic walls like you tend to see in government building or labs, each door holding something new. I passed the entrance to the Danger Room, where all the X-Men trained, the storage for the uniforms, and Cerebro. The one thing a telepath like me wanted to get into, where I would be able to sense every mutant on the planet. If only… Anyways, after a few minutes of searching, I found Scott with the Blackbird.

"Hey Scott." He turned, I noticed he took his visor off that he used in the field, exchanging it for a pair of red sunglasses that kept the beams that radiated from his eyes contained. A small smile formed on his lips.

"What's up Ria?"

"I could ask you the same question." I levitated myself up to where he was working on the jet, plopping myself down next to him. "Where did you find those two?"

Scott looked at me out the corner of his eye. "Ria…" I cut him off before he could begin lecturing me.

"Look, I'm just curious, a girl that can absorb other mutant's powers and an unconscious guy that can do who knows what, Scott, I'm curious." He sighed, but I could sense in his mind he would tell me.

"The Professor told us to go to Alberta, and we found Sabretooth attacking them. We helped, the guy was unconscious so we never got his name, and Rogue, the girl, was hysterical, but what were we supposed to do? Magneto's after the guy now."

"How does that make any sense? What can he do that's so valuable to Magneto?"

"Ria, he has metal claws, and could very well have metal on all his bones."

I glanced down at the floor before answering. "Ok, so a little slave helper monkey, got it. I just… I don't know about this, Scott. It doesn't seem likely that Magneto would go after a mutant just because he's covered in metal. I don't think he would need something like that will all of the followers he has."

"Maybe so."

We talked for a little while longer, but it was senseless conversation. I got up eventually, and said goodbye to Scott. It was strangely quiet down here, compared to the chaos of the upper levels of the school, but it was more peaceful. A resonating calm could be found down here, between the stainless floor and bright lights. Scott had told me Jean was taking care of the other mutant down in the laboratory, so I decided to go and see what I could find.

A loud bang rang throughout the halls, and I took off in a run to Jean. _What happened?_ The thought flowed from me and I knew Jean had heard it because not long after I got a response.

_The other, he, he ran. The Professor is going to lead him to the office. I'm getting Scott now, meet us there._ Then the connection was dead. Within minutes I was up and at the Professor's office again, though there was a very different sense here this time.

Professor X's voice spoke quietly through the door. "Ah, Ria, come in." I did, seeing the face of the other mutant Scott and Ororo found. "And this is Ria Grey, one of my first students here. Ria this is Logan." I looked around at Jean, Scott, and Ororo were already there, so I could tell they were wrapping up their conversation.

Hazel eyes met my brown. He was handsome, I suppose, with wild brown hair that made up the slightly feral look to him. Yet, there was something familiar about that face. "Uh…" I looked helplessly at Storm, but I was able to deadpan. "Hi."

The Professor looked at me. "Ria here is a very powerful telepath and could help you with your memory, Logan."

With a nod from Professor X, I looked into Logan's mind, but soon found a block. Nothingness around a barrier that held his lost memories. I backed up into Scott, taking a labored breath. It was so terrible, so deep in his mind. "Professor, I told Rogue I was going to help her unpack." I blocked out my mind so he didn't know I was lying, but I had to get out of here.

Get away from _him_…


	3. Memories

Fractured images flew through my mind- a cage, needles, a shocking pain as things were injected into my blood- that were so violent my head throbbed. A final hit knocked me down, grasping my head to try and stop it, and I saw one last image. Long metallic claws slashing through the lock that held me in. _Oh God!_ The thought threw itself around the whole school, and I felt every single mind clearer and louder than ever before. Everything was amplified as my control was wearing thin, I couldn't stop it, I…

"Ria!" My vision had turned red as I looked at Storm.

I screamed, the mind taking over my conscious. "Storm make it STOP! I can't… I…"

Storm turned me to face her. "Ria, focus on me, just my thoughts. Calm yourself… Ria." The last word was a bare whisper, but I clung to it as the pain passed, the thoughts disappearing as fast as they had come. I breathed heavily as I tried to regain my breath. Storm pulled me into a hug. "It's ok, you're ok."

"I don't know, after I left, it was…" The claws, the cage. I met Storm's dark eyes. "Where was I before the Professor found me?"

"Ria, I think we should have Jean look at you."

I stood up, shaking off Storm's grip. "I'm fine." Though my voice didn't make it sound that way. "I just… I'm going to go to my room for a little while."

Actually, I stayed there all day, lying on my bed, trying not to think about anything. The pain was still there, in the deep part of my mind, but I had to ignore it or it wasn't going to go away. By the time I was able to sit up again without a wave of nausea, dinner was already over, and kids were having free time. Adjacent to my bed was a full-length mirror, and I looked at my reflection closely.

There were dark marks under my brown eyes, making my round face seem thinner. My hair was the color of henna, and looked wild with thick tangled curls. I touched the necklace I wore, a small choker with an X on it. It was something I've had forever; I can't remember where I got it from. Sometimes I think I'm close to the answer… _knock, knock, knock._

I shot my gaze to the door as it opened, revealing Rogue in the doorway. "Ria?" Her voice was quiet, but it jarred me out of my daze.

"Hey, Rogue." My voice was hoarse.

"The Professor said I could…" She motioned to her bag behind her. I jumped up, opened in the door all the way.

"Yeah, of course. C'mon in, I was, um, never mind."

Rogue placed her things on the bed next to mine, a sympathetic look in her eyes. Even though she didn't say anything I could hear her thoughts. _The whole school heard about what happened. I'm so sorry._

I let out a struggled laugh. "There's no need to feel sorry for me, Rogue. Sometimes my memories kind of attack me, so to speak. Flashes of images and stuff that I'm not expecting, and it takes time to gain control. Yet, it hasn't happened for a while, so…" I shrugged nonchalantly, but my gaze told her the conversation was over.

"Oh, ok. Well, I got my stuff and I think I need a little help."

"Course. Um, I guess you don't have a lot of clothes so, I thought you could have some of my old ones." I opened my closet and found the pile of clothes in the back from when I was around Rogue's size. "If they don't work, you can get your own. And, I think you might want these." On the top was a pair of black gloves. Rogue took the pile.

"Uh, thanks, really." I helped her put all her things in the right spots and set up the bed with the standard sheets. It was nice having someone to share the room; there was a new aura of comfort and safety Rogue brought that she didn't even realize she had. After we were finished, we sat on my bed and talked.

"So, how was your first day?"

Rogue smiled a little when she spoke. "The Professor allowed me to start the last classes today, and it was fun. I met some nice people, like me, and, it's nice." She met my eyes. "Will you be in classes with me?"

I shook my head. "No, unless you decide to become an X-Man in a couple years. I work on programming the Danger Room and such, along with being field leader for the X-Men. Sometimes I do an open class for upper classes, but most of them either goof- off or wet themselves."

"So, you graduated?"

"Yeah, I'm nineteen, and I'm doing online courses to get a degree, since obviously there isn't any time for a full college experience." My stomach grumbled with hunger and I knew I had to eat. "I'm going to the kitchen, wanna come?"

"Sure." We walked down the grand stairs and into the kitchen. Rogue sat down on a stool at the island while I grabbed two mugs down from the cabinet.

"Hot chocolate ok?" She nodded. I touched my temples and the ingredients came to the mugs and began making it telekinetically. "Powers come in handy sometimes." I moved on to grabbing cookies from the pantry and sat down next to Rogue before levitating the mugs over to us. I took a bite of a cookie, but didn't take another as I heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"What's… oh." Logan was in the door, wondering what we were doing here at this hour.

I waved the cookie at him, while sarcastically saying, "Hey Logan. What's up?"

He grunted at me in annoyance. "I could ask you the same thing, kid."

I raised an eyebrow at him; who was he calling kid? "I asked first, besides, I'm a teacher, I can stay up as long as need be. And Rogue can as well as long she's with me, so…" _Don't think you'll be doing any good by telling anyone. So, what's up Logan?_

He glared coldly at me. "Stay the hell out of my head."

I tapped my chin with my index finger. "Well, then you would never get your memories back, considering I'm your best bet." Suddenly Logan flung me against the wall, his fist a foot or so away. Then, three metallic claws grew out of his knuckles until they were millimeters from my throat.

When he spoke, it came out as a hoarse growl. "I don't need your help." I glanced at the claws, sensing something familiar about them, but raised my hands up in surrender.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Logan. You already have so much blood on those," I plucked the word from his head, "_adamantium_ claws of yours, I don't think you want to spill a young girl's."

Rogue's voice rang out from behind us. "Logan, stop it!" In the next moment I was on the ground. Rogue helped me up, yet I couldn't meet Logan's eyes. I knew he felt guilty, but so did I for provoking him.

"Sorry." It was just a whisper, both from my mouth and in my mind. Logan just walked out, the claws sliding back into his hands. It kept going through my mind, those claws, and Logan himself. The Professor had to know something about this, about the past that I couldn't remember.


	4. Henna & Wolverine

When morning came, I was ordered to come down to the screening room outside of the med room. Against the light board were scans of a skeleton, Logan's skeleton to be exact. The whole thing was covered in silvery metal, but that was impossible. "Oh, hell." Jean spotted me, but she didn't seem very pleased to see me.

"Ria… you're late."

I feigned hurt. "I'm _so_ sorry, Jean. Would you rather I come in my pj's. That would've saved maybe… a minute and a half?" I sat in one of the seats farthest from my sister as she huffed.

"As I was saying, his skeleton is completely covered in an alloy known as adamantium. He doesn't remember who did this to him, though. The only reason he could've ever survived such a procedure is because of his rapid healing abilities. It also makes his age impossible to determine." She smiled at the Professor. "He could very well be older than you, Professor."

I coughed to get Jean's attention. "So the question remains. What does Magneto want with him?" No one answered. "Gee, thanks for this info, but I have to go see how Rogue's settling in. I'll see you later." I went back to the upper levels of the school, passing Logan on the way. I gave him a small smile, but moved on before he could respond.

"Hey Rogue." She turned and smiled.

"Hi Ria. What's up?" She was still jittery, but I could tell she was settling in. That stress I felt when she came her was lifted from her.

"Just checking-up. I guess I'll see you later, ok?" The day passed uneventfully as I thought it would and I knew it wouldn't last for long as I pulled the covers up over me.

I barely slept that night. The flashes of memory weaved in and out of my subconscious. Claws and broken pieces… and the pain. Though I didn't tell anyone, I could always feel the shocks against my head when I tried to sleep. By two in the morning I couldn't stand it anyone. I walked past a sleeping Rogue, feeling the Professor's thoughts as I walked to his office. _He must not be able to sleep too._ The door creaked when I opened it, but he was already facing me.

"Addy." I smiled at my old nickname, the one I used until I turned fourteen. Scott, Jean, Storm, and the Professor still called me it sometimes, though.

"Hi, Professor, I just couldn't sleep."

"The nightmares again?" I nodded. "Addy, come sit down." I sat in the closest chair, pulling my legs up so my knees touched my nose. The Professor's calm blue eyes looked carefully at me.

I mustered up the courage to ask the question on my mind for fifteen years. "Where was I before you found me?" He glanced away. "Professor, _Charles_, please, I have to know who I am and why I can't remember…"

"I blocked it from your mind once you came here. Scott as well. I did it for a reason and I plan to keep it that way until you are ready to know."

I jumped up. "It's _my mind!_ I should decide whether or not I have my memories! God, Professor, I'm nineteen years old and I can't remember how I came here or goddamn it where I was before." A flash of Logan's face swam across my mind. "You'll help him, whom you found today, and not me, a girl you've raised for fifteen years!" Tears refused to come, but I guess that was good.

"Adrianna." He couldn't continue before a stab of pain shot through my mind, and his as well. He looked at me. "Go." The last few minutes abandoned, I sprinted up the stairs. Jean and Scott were behind.

I opened the door. "Rogue." She backed away from Logan, who she must've taken his power from. Sobs shook her body with her repeated muttering, "I didn't mean to." She saw me and ran, clinging to me. I looked to Jean and Scott. "Help him."

They did, while I grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and pushed her back so I could look at her. Three holes were made in her nightgown by the shoulder, but only faint scars were left. The healing factor, of course that saved her. Her brown eyes were watery as she shook her head fiercely. "Ria, I'm sorry, I didn't… he, I…"

"Rogue…"

She broke away from me. "I'm sorry." She ran through the crowd that had gathered in the hallway, which instantly parted for her out of fear. I tried to stop her, but she was too far gone.

"Ria." I turned to see Jean, her green eyes patronizing. "Go after her."

"I… oh never mind. You won't listen anyways." I got to the door and literally growled to the crowd. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Bobby stopped me just before I was going to break into a run. "Ria, can you calm her down? She seemed freaked."

I broke his hold without answering and ran in the direction of Rogue's thoughts. Meanwhile, my own thoughts ran through my mind rapidly.

_Will Rogue be kicked out…_

_ The Professor will never help me…_

_ Damn Jean, with her perfectness, and me having to track down the new kid…_

_ I hope Logan's gonna be ok…_

I halted at that last thought. What did I care? I mean, sure, I don't want anyone to die, but I barely knew the guy. He's not that important, but it would stop Magneto._ And, Hell, he threatened me with his claws for God's sake._ Arggh.

"Ria?" Rogue sat in the corner of the hallway.

I crouched down beside her. "Hey Kiddo. Let's get you back to our room, ok?" I pulled her up by her covered wrists. "Come on." We walked in silence, but I knew she would be ok, she always would be. She went to sleep instantly, so I went to Logan's room, just to check.

He sat on the edge of his bed, still shirtless I noted. In this light his eyes were dark, face ruggedly handsome. It just didn't impress me. "Logan." He looked up at me intently.

"What the hell do you want?"

I smiled the tiniest bit. "A, to apologize for earlier, and b, to see if you're ok." The veins were still prominent along his chest from Rogue's touch. His eyes ran along me, making me notice that I was only in my pajama shorts and tank top. I tried to keep a blush from rising in my cheeks, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"A, it's kinda my fault too, kid. And b, I'm more concerned about Rogue." I leaned against the doorjamb and crossed my arms as I listened. His thoughts were loud and I had to oblige.

"Rogue's fine, just a little shaken up. Your healing factor saved her life."

He grunted. "Yeah, only after putting on the chopping block in the first place."

Without a second thought I sat down next to him and cautiously ran my hand down his cheek. "It wasn't your fault." He turned to face me, catching my hand in his. "I think you should try and rest. You've been through a…" Logan leaned in, making me pause. His eyes watched me, shifting between my eyes. "A lot." I stood up. "Get some sleep, Logan."

Logan's voice caused me to look back as a reached the door. "Ria."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He didn't need to elaborate; it was all in his mind.

"Hey, thank me after I help get your memories back. Maybe it'll trigger mine as well." I smiled and he reluctantly returned it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wolverine."

"You too…" I quickly place my code name in his head. "Henna." He cocked his head- in a sort of cute way- and raised an eyebrow. _Cute._

I walked out of the room feeling an airy feeling. _Oh God, what am I getting myself into?_


	5. What Do You Want?

I watched out the window at lunch, keeping a psychic and real eye on Rogue. Though I could only see the outline of her between the shadows of a clump of trees, I could sense her clearly in my mind, concentrating on her and those close to her. The cluster just beyond her clearly displayed that they didn't want her to join her. They were scared, but then again, so was Rogue.

I stopped listening in when Bobby approached her, partly because I trusted Bobby to be kind to her, and also because of the nagging pain in my head. Trying to ignore it, I slip into a pair of brown leggings and oversized green sweater that acted more as a dress. Breathing heavily, I calm my mind as the Professor taught me when my powers threatened to overwhelm me. _I'll be ok. Cheer up, sport!_ Walking down the hall I saw Logan walk out of his room.

He saw me too. "Hey, Red." I narrowed my eyes. Nicknames were one thing I liked, if it was one I approved of. 'Red' was not one of those.

"Hey."

He glanced out of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. "How's Rogue?"

"Scared, and lonely, but you can't exactly expect her be chipper about what happened." I sighed. "I'm going down to the grounds."

He looked suspiciously at me. "Why?"

"My sketchbook hasn't turned up. I have the distinct feeling it fell when I was drawing out there." I smirked. "You wanna help? Considering you are partly responsible, as you were in the _Blackbird_ when it came back."

He grunted. I began to walk away, but soon heard heavy footsteps behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Logan adjusting his beat-up leather jacket. Walking out of the mansion, I led him into the small section of woods just to the west of the school. I broke into a run, leaping off the ground to grab a low branch- considering I'm a very short girl it was a little bit of a challenge- and swing up into the tree. He looked up curiously at me.

I pointed to the bushes under my tree. "Check there, it might've fallen." Within a moment I hear him call up to me.

"Is it black?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"'Cuz I just found it." I levitated down to him, only to find him flipping through the pages of my sketchbook. I snatched it back, and found the picture he had seen last. A young girl strung up by her wrists with scientists eagerly watching as the chains were beginning to break with telekinesis. That was one of the few solid memories I had from my kidnapping, and I sure as hell didn't want anyone seeing it.

"Uh…no one really looks in my book. It's kinda personal."

"They're…" I cut him off before he could finish, sensing something, something just wrong. Off balance.

"No." _Professor, what's wrong?_

_ Rogue. She's gone._

"Holy shit. Oh God, shit. Rogue, why?"

Logan grabbed me by the shoulders, making me face him. "Ria, what's wrong? Ria?"

Heat blazed through me, whether figurative or not, Logan jumped back with scorch marks on his hands. "I… Rogue's gone." Without another word, we broke off running, me considerably faster than him, until we got to the Professor down near Cerebro.

By this point, Logan was sufficiently confused. "What the hell are we doing down here? Why aren't we looking for Rogue?"

I met his gaze. "We are." I watched the Professor as he opened the door to Cerebro. "Mutant brain waves are different from regular humans. It amplifies telepathic powers to locate mutants wherever they are in the world. Which lead Storm and Scott to Sabretooth, and, evidently, you and Rogue."

The three of us went into Cerebro with Scott, Jean, and Storm following closely behind. It was spherical, perfectly formed metal, and a platform that led into the center with the actual Cerebro control board. Logan looked around, but something still bugged him. "So if you can do all this, why not find Magneto?"

"I've tried, but he's seemed to have some way to shield himself."

"Just how can he do that?"

The Professor spoke with the slightest hesitation in his voice. "Because he helped me build it." The shock registered on Logan's face, but we all ignored it. Rogue was the top priority and the Professor adjusted the headset onto him, motioning up to the door. "Would you please excuse me?" We filed out, and I heard the distinct shut of the door behind me.

Scott and Storm sat on the ground, Jean leaning next to them, Logan pacing down the middle of the hall, and I stood in the partial shadows of the door. After a moment Logan broke the silence, a question directed at me. "So, have you ever…" He pointed at the closed door.

"Used Cerebro?" I was about to shake my head, but, as usual, Jean had to but in with something.

"No." She pricked her nose in the air as if she was superior, but it only looked like she smelled something foul. "You see, it requires a great deal of control and focus, which take years of practice. The smallest instability and there could be a disaster." I knew what she was really saying; how she had more control over her abilities than I did, just to impress everyone.

I snorted. "Well, maybe I do, I just don't feel like using it every moment of the day, _Jeannie_. Or I just don't like to flaunt it, unlike…"

Scott cut me off. "Ok, that enough."

I huffed, crossing my arms, muttering, "Whipped." Logan eyed me, letting me know he heard. I heard the sound of Professor X putting down the headset. "He's coming out."

Just then, he rolled out in his wheelchair. "Rogue is a few miles from here. At the train station."

Logan straightened. "I'll go."

The Professor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Logan, but this is the ideal opportunity Magneto needs."

"Yeah, but I'm the reason she ran off."

I took a step closer. "She's ok, Logan, just upset." I turned to the Professor and he curtly nodded. "Storm, Cyclops, and I will go down and talk to her, convince her to come back." The two ran to change and I was going as well, but quickly placed a set of keys I had in my pocket into Logan's hand. Quickly I went into the one room and changed into the black uniform every X-Man wore. Tight fitting leather-esque material, except it was incredibly strong armor. Mine was stitched with a deep purple, with fingerless gloves and, for this case, added a long black coat that partly hid the uniform. We left in one of Scott's cars and made it to the station in less than ten minutes.

Being field leader, I took commander. "I say split up, we'll find her faster. I'm going to check the trains still here." Hugging the jacket close to me I wove through the crowd, one small boy meeting my eyes. I levitated the action figure and dropped it back into his hands, winking. He smiled. At last, I got onto the nearest train, immediately sensing two familiar presences. Logan and Rogue sat in the middle of the train.

"Hey." Rogue met my eyes and for the first time I realized her eyes were more green than I thought. "What are you doing here?"

"The Professor was mad at me." She looked so vulnerable, so fragile. Her mind reflected this clearly, yet there was a yearning to go back to the mansion.

"Now who the hell told you that?" I saw a flash of Bobby's face, but something was off. "Damn it." Suddenly, a force rocked me. I started to fall forward, but Logan caught me easily. I felt everyone's eyes on me, judging me, and all I could do was burrow my face into Logan's shoulder and try to block them out. I could feel every thought, and Storm's were screaming in my mind.

_They're here! Get Rogue out!_ No, not…

"Logan, get Rogue and yourself off the train now." It was too late. The front of the train ripped open, creaking and grinding under the twist of the magnetic field. As Magneto stepped into the train car, as if he was a monarch visiting his people, Logan's claws came out. Magneto just smiled. With a flick of his hand Logan was in mid-air, not in control of his own movements.

When Magneto spoke, he sounded amused. "You must be Wolverine. That wonderful metal surely doesn't go through your whole body, does it?"

Straining to say a word, Logan managed. "What do you want with me?"

"Who ever said I wanted you?" Moving slightly, Logan flew back into me and drove home into the back of the car. Just before we hit the wall I used my power to stop us. It felt like hitting a cushion of air, but my breath was still knocked out of me when I saw Rogue being dragged off. The humans ran out, until it was just us.

I winced when my power broke, and he landed on top of me. "Ah!" Logan groaned and quickly came back. I telekinetically pushed him off and healed the bruising on my leg. "Logan."

"Magneto took her." He shook his head, as if he could wake himself from a bad dream. "He wanted her the whole time."

I moved to him and helped him up. "I know." Tears welled in my eyes and I hid my face in his shirt. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around me, his head enveloped by my hair. "I know," I said again.

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has been reading this! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Quick questions though. How is Ria as a character? And do any characters seem a little OOC? Please let me know. :)**


	6. Old Scars, New Wounds

**A/N: I always forget to say this, but I don't own anything except Ria. ****J**

"Logan… we need to regroup with Storm and Cyclops." I pulled my coat tighter around me and moved to the gaping hole in the train car. I turned back, finding he hadn't moved. Sighing, I took his wrist. "Look, I'm feelin' like shit too, but we have to go."

He shook off my grip. "I get it, Red." I huffed, he just didn't get it.

"Good, now come on." The last few minutes seemingly forgotten, we jumped out of the car in silence. From the corner of my eye I saw him- probably thinking about releasing his claws. _Damn his…everything._ Then I saw the damage of the train station. "Damn, what did I miss?"

Cyclops ran to me, her thoughts crazed and wild. "Henna! It was Magneto."

I looked away. "I know, Scott. C'mon, we better get back to the school."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

We went to the Professor's office when we returned to the school. I felt the pain and darkness in everyone's thoughts, but it was found only in few- Jean seemed to have no sorrow within her mind. _Of course._ The others, however, were trying to focus on the Professor, but were slipping into the what if's of Rogue. Especially Logan, where anger was slowly replacing loss.

Finally, he broke the silence with a growl at the Professor. "You said she wanted me."

Professor Xavier sadly nodded. "I've made a horrible mistake. Magneto's helmet was somehow blocking my telepathy. By the time I could realize what he was after… it was too late."

Scott interrupted. "It wasn't your fault, Professor." Logan glare grew.

"Oh, really? Why blame the biggest brain on this planet?"

"I didn't see you trying to stop him." The ruby quartz of his glasses grew brighter as Logan got ready to release his claws. _Men._

"Stop it, you two." But it was too late. Logan made to make a punch the same as Scott. Heat roared through me, the swirls of energy forming around my eyes. "I. Said. Stop." With a crack, they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Ria, we do not use our powers to…"

I glanced fiercely at the Professor. "I don't care. Tell me when you find Rogue." I walked out with Professor X trying to call me back, both verbally and telepathically.

"Ria, please, calm down." Storm took my arm to stop me. Her neck was bleeding slightly and her hair looked singed. What happened to her?

"'Ro, c'mon I'm me. I just need some…" I let out a long breath, and met her deep blue eyes. "It's just driving me insane." I grabbed the handle of the door. "The world hating us, finding ways to get rid..." The door flew open when I went to turn the handle and someone – _something _– came in.

I gasped when I heard Logan's voice from behind. "What the hell happened to him?"

Storm looked over his shoulder. "Senator Kelly?"

It couldn't be, but there was a familiar feature about him, through his Jell-O like appearance now. "That's not possible."

In a raspy voice, the senator spoke, "I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." With that, he lost consciousness, falling limply into Logan's arms. I just couldn't help but notice that disgusted look on his face.

"Guess everyone's staying for a little longer. Take him to the infirmary." I turned back to the Professor's office and shouted as I ran. "Professor! Jean!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a while, Jean stopped examining Senator Kelly, clearly confused by the results she got. Even I had to admit, his condition was curious – as if he was _melting_. Sitting on one of the medical beds I watched as the Professor moved next to him.

"So, what exactly has happened to him, Jean?" I knew the Professor could figure out everything in a moment, yet it was easier to just ask.

"It seems as if he… it's hard to explain. He's a mutant, or he's become one."

I still needed some more information. "Then, what's his mutation?"

Jean answered honestly, though it was mostly directed to the Professor. "Extreme adaptability. He can change the shape of his body. But something's wrong, Kelly's body is rejecting it, his cells are liquefying. There is…" She shook her head. "There's no way to reverse it."

Suddenly, the senator moved, his eyes opening at last. When that happened, I was struck by a wave of violent emotions. Fear, panic… it all hit me at the same time. I held my head in my hands until it passed. "Ugh… damn it." The Professor looked at me, no doubt feeling the same as I, wheeled himself closer to Kelly.

He spoke calmly, both verbally and in Kelly's mind. "Senator, my name is Charles Xavier. This is my school for the gifted."

Kelly coughed. "For mutants?"

Professor X glanced away, then back. "Yes."

The senator half nodded. "I thought that if I went to a… a regular hospital they would," He coughed again.

"Treat you like a mutant? We are not all what you think. Not all of us."

"Tell that to the ones that did this to me." That shook me. _Magneto_. The Professor must've looked into Kelly's mind, because just a few moments later he sighed.

"Not here. In my office." We left the senator in what little peace we could give him with Storm watching over him and headed back into the Professor's office. When we were all settled I could tell the mood was very different than before, much more focused. Logan, however, seemed even more stressed about Rogue, and Magneto, and… everything.

Now he turned to the Professor. "So, you get what Magneto wants with Rogue?"

"The senator doesn't know, but it seems that Magneto has built a machine that triggers the X-gene in normal human beings, drawing from Magneto's power."

That's when I caught on. "That means Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells breaking down and causing him to come to this state. But, Magneto probably didn't know this, because Kelly would've escaped before he could run any tests."

Scott nodded. "So, what effect does it have on mutants?"

The Professor thought about it for a moment. "None that I am aware of."

Jean added on to that. "Yet, it will most likely kill any human who gets exposed to it. If Senator Kelly was any indication."

I noticed Logan finally shifting from listening to talking. "Hey, Chuck?" Damn, did he just say what I thought he said? In all my time with the Professor – and probably before – nobody had ever called him 'Chuck' before, though it caught his attention. "You said that the machine got its power from Magneto?"

"Yes."

"Then what did it do to him? The senator had to 'ave seen."

I met the Professor's eyes and he motioned for me to answer instead. "It clearly weakened him, nearly killin' him. Sonofa… he's going to transfer as much power as he can to Rogue." I looked desperately at Logan. "So the next time he uses the machine he'll get the most power… by killing Rogue in the process." I fell into the nearest chair. "It won't matter to him, of course."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had just sat as they talked in circles for the past few minutes. Jean especially wasn't very helpful as she asked, "If Magneto wanted to turn a group of humans into mutants, where would he do it?"

I watched her carefully, and how Logan looked at her when she turned to him. Disgusting, honestly. The Professor finally stopped it as he spoke. "I'm going to use Cerebro to find Rogue. Cyclops, you Jean and Storm ready the jet. And Ria," I stood up, waiting for his instruction, "find Logan a uniform."

Scott's jaw hit the floor. "No, he's not coming."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't get to give that order, Cyclops." He whirled around onto me.

"What, and you do? You're just a kid, Henna, and that's all. The only reason you're leader is because…"

I cut him off, heat rising in my body. "Why, cause you're a giant…"

"Adrianna! Scott! Stop acting like children. People's lives are at stake here. Rogue's life is at stake." I took a cautious step back, embarrassed by myself. Suddenly, Storm burst into the room, looking scared out of her mind.

"Senator Kelly is dead. He… melted."

Professor X touched her lightly on the wrist. "Go get ready." He then wheeled himself out of the room.

I turned to Logan. "C'mon." He raised an eyebrow, but followed after me. "Look, I…"

"There's nothing to say, Ria."

I grabbed his wrist as we turned the first corner. "Two things really, but maybe I'll save those for later. But the one thing about right now. Do you want to be on this team, or are you just doing this because it's the only way to get Rogue back?" He sighed and I saw a peek of his thoughts. "That's what I thought, but just get this through you adamantium skull. There are people here, who care about you, even if you…"

A force rocked me, stopping what I was going to say. "No…" Logan caught me as I fell, but I barely noticed it. "Professor, what has she done?"

**A little note. See that little box titled "Review" on it? Well it's not feeling very loved, so maybe a review wouldn't hurt anyone. ****J**


End file.
